the Rukato crises
by T-bone1234
Summary: I'm not really good at summarys so just read and review. oh and i am NOT good at spelling so don't judge me Rukato Forever and for who ever wrote the first review i am going to change what you said to change
1. the question

what would happen if you or a loved one did something

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I just like it

and just so you know i don't know how old Takato or Rika are anymore

"" = Rika talking

' ' = Takato talking

( )= thoughts

` ` = anybody else talking

Chapter 1: the question

Takato and Rika were on their way to the hill were they had their first kiss for their 5 month annaversary.

"I'm really glad there wern't any wild digimon today." Rika said tugging Takato's arm. ' well i thought there wouldn't be any.' Takato said. Takato and Rika are about 16 or 17 know and of course Rika and Takato changed a lot and in more ways than maturaty, but Takato didn't mind those changes to Rika's body at all. Previous weeks held a lot of battling for Takato because he was trying to defeat Rika in **very** friendly battles of course they would kiss and make up after words. when they reached their destination, Takato saw something in Rika's eye's that kind of put some light on his mood. ' Rika I want to ask you som- ' his voice trailled off as Rika kissed him with more passion than ever before. "of course i will" she said then she started to sing the song she sang at their first meeting up on that hill. (wow i knew she was good but not this good!) thought Takato. (I'll ask my question later.)

the next mornning

renamon came into the room with guilmon and takato were sleeping renamon looked at her mate lovingly `wake up hon` she said softly `*YAWN* Mornning already?` `Yes.` suddenly Takato woke up and renamon, keeping her and guilmons love a secret, the fox digimon went out the window and dissaperd. `Morning Takatomon` 'morning boy, so what do you want for breakfast?' `Bread.` 'of course you do, *SIGH* all right'

7:00PM Rika's house

After showering and changing in to her best dress, Rika was planing to take takato to the best restaraunt in Japan, ( i hope that takato will like this dress i hate it already ) then the door bell rang it was takato ' wow ' takato said "you like it?" 'of course i do' `remember Rika no more than midnight` ( i get it mom ) rika thought groaning and then she saw what Takato had rented; a strech limo! now it was rika's turn to be amazed " how did you aford this?" she said in astonishment Takato just looked at her lovingly and they were off.

11:30 PM near Rika's house

"well I got to get going." she turned and was about to kiss takato when the fog rolled in. ' well it was almost purfict ' when the shofure stoped and let them out the digimon kingmarimon came out of the fog megagardromon was fighting him `we need both galentmon and saquyamon GO!` "'right'" Rika and Takato said at the same time. They got their digimon and came to the battle seen.

_**Biomerge Digivolution**_

Guilmon biomerge to, Galentmon

Renamon biomerge to,Saquyamon

When galentmon tried to attack he was just swatted away and when saquyamon tried the same thing happened ' how are we supposed to defet this thing if we can't get close to it damnit!' " i don't know Takato, mabey use your lightning Joust! " Rika said sarcastically ' oh, right ' takato said kind of embaresed.

LIGHTNING JOUST!

the attack hit directly into Kingmarimon's face ` AUUUAGH ` he shouted as he fell to the ground and disinagrated.

1:00 AM Rika's house

` **DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'V WORRIED ABOUT YOU! `** yelled Rika's mother as she ranted on about how when she was a girl she didn't dissabaed her mother. Rika took this time to go up to bed when her mother's back was turned. While in bed, she started wondering about if Takato look kind of worried about something himself at dinner. she planed to ask him after school.

well it's sort of a cliffhanger I'll get the next chapters to you soon. please rate and coment.


	2. the crises

Disclaimer I dont own digimon

near takato's house

Rika just left school and was going to takato's house when Takato caught up with her ' hey Rika! ' "Yeah?" ' do you ' takato was wondering how to ask her his question "WHAT!" ' Ahh, sheesh Rika!' " sorry Takato, so what were you saying? "

' do you think i'm an idiot? do you think i'm a moran? ' " of course not Takato, I love you! " ' really? then why did you cheat on me! ' " I - I didn't do that! " ' damnit Rika i just want you to tell me the truth why did you cheat on me for Ryo!' they both had tears in their eyes ' RIKA TELL ME! ' he didn't know how to deal with the fact that he thought that his girlfriend cheated on him " I- " ' don't have an answer? then go back to your Ryo. and to think i loved you!' with that he left leaving rika in a teary eyed daze not knowing what to do next.

The Next day Rika's bedroom

(why Takato why? i didn't cheat on you Gogglehead!) in her bedroom she was crying so much but so softly the other night that no one even knew she was there. `Rika is something wrong?` "what do you think Renamon? of course something's wrong!" "listen i need you to spy on takato and guilmon and see wear he got that information!" `right` the yellow fox digimon was happy to ablige because she only got to see her mate only about once every week.

takato's bedroom

'but how do you know all of this?' ` i just do ` ' how can i trust you Demidevimon?' `just trust me man i know all da answers ' `DIMOND STORM!` renamon shot an attack so powerful that even guilmon jumped. ` what happend takatomon?` `i just blew up that little lair up there` renamon answered ' liar? so thats why he-' takato trailed off, ' I need to get to rika and pronto!' shouted takato

I'll get the next couple of chaps to ya in a little bit for now enjoy


	3. the proposal

disclaimer: I don't own digimon

sorry it took me a wihle i have been sick and at camp a lot

Rika's house

"Go Away!" Rika shouted at Takato as he nocked on the door

'listen Rika-'

"NO!"

Takato entered the room and was hiding something behind his back and rika asked

"whats that?"

'if you forgive me for thinking you cheated on me than i'll show you'

"fine takato i forgive you"

takato move his hand and in his hand was a little box and in side it was-

' Rika Nonaka, will you marrie me?'

"oh my god! YES!"

after that he huged and kissed her.

' thank you Rika '

"I love you Taktao"

like i said it took me a while


	4. the child

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon

i don't think i want to put the wedding in this story so im skipping to the end or the honeymoon

Chaprter 4

we join our newly-weds at a hotel in San Fransico for their honeymoon.

It's the last day, and their packing up when rika got this sudden craving.

The next day

Rika went to her doctor for some tests. 

`Mrs. Matsuki, im afraid i have some good news and some bad news`

"well whats the bad news"

`you aren't going crazie`

"well thats goo-"

`your pregnant!`

"WHAT!"

`it's a boy Mrs. Matsuki`

"Okay."

A few hours later

"Takato, im home"

' where'd you go'

"to the doctor's"

' why? '

"well um im pregnant"

Takato's pupiles dialated "WHAAAAAAAAT?"

9 months later

Rika and Takato were holding their new born son and thinking of what to name him "i was thinking tokasi" 'no what about takuya?' "that sounds great Takuya it is."

and thous made the digimon frontire.

Thank you


End file.
